


living love in slow motion

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP, i wrote this edited it and posted it in the space of abt 2 hours, im REALLY into that, im the worst person in the world, so its prob really shit, they call eachother baby a lot bc im into that, this is literally mostly porn and no plot im so sory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama really fucking loves Kaneki. Especially when he looks like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living love in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to start writing this at 11:45pm which in hindsight wasn't the best idea bc now my eyes are burning and im dead inside.  
> iv e literally never written smut before what made me think this was a good idea i dont love myself but enjoy anyway  
> (there is literally no proofreading on this it is 1:30am i am literally dead)

Kaneki looks best like this.

Spread out on the bed, face flushed, cock leaking, begging.

Yeah, this is a sight Tsukiyama would like to have tattooed on the backs of his eyelids, just so he can see this every time he blinks.

He isn't sure at which point in their friendship they started this...thing. Tsukiyama had always been enamored with Kaneki, but at some point the lines between 'food' and 'lover' became blurred. They'd become allies, then friends. Then they'd fucked once, when neither of them knew what they were doing. Then it happened again, a week later. Then again, and again, and again, and at some point they'd started kissing and going on dates and before long they were referring to eachother as boyfriends and Tsukiyama's most common thought while they're doing this is how did this even happen? Why did Kaneki ever start to like him in this way, after he'd tried to _e_ _at him_? He can only thank every God and sun and moon and star that this is happening, and that it won't ever stop.

Of course, he and Kaneki don't always fuck like this. Sometimes, it's a five-minute handjob when they don't have time for anything else. Usually, it's half an hour of near-silent missionary. But god, how Tsukiyama loves the nights they fuck like this. Hard and fast, nails down backs, teeth against skin. It's what they like to call 'stress-relief'. If either of them have had a hard day, they agree to do this. And damn, it's great.

Tsukiyama's snapped from his thoughts by a quiet whimper from the white-haired boy beneath him. He's on his knees now, palming at Tsukiyama's clothed cock, whispering in his ear. "Come on, baby, come on, let me taste you, come on." And of course, who is Tsukiyama to refuse his boy?

He pulls his underwear down his toned thighs, and Kaneki's on him before he's even thrown them across the room. He lets out a throaty moan as Kaneki takes his cock into his mouth in one smooth movement. He sucks, working the inches he can't fit into his mouth with his hands, and shit, Tsukiyama almost comes just from the noises Kaneki makes. He's sucking lewdly, humming quietly as he sees Tsukiyama losing it above him. He grips his boyfriend's white hair, running his fingers through the soft strands, trying his best not to come yet. Not yet.

Kaneki snakes a hand down his own abdomen to reach his neglected cock, stroking it slowly, in time with the movements of his head. Honestly, he could get off just on how Tsukiyama reacts. His breathing is shallow, his hands are gripping his hair - tight, tight enough to be pleasurable- and he's moaning under his breath, _Kaneki-kun Kaneki-kun Kaneki-kun_. He speeds up his movements, licking up the underside of Tsukiyama's cock, then taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit, smiling gleefully when he hears the strangled moan fall from his lover's mouth. Fuck, he sounds so hot.

"Kaneki-kun...Kaneki, stop," Tsukiyama says breathlessly, pulling Kaneki off his cock. If getting him to stop was meant to prevent Tsukiyama from coming, it hasn't worked. Kaneki looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent. His legs have spread unconsciously, his hard cock in full view, and there's a mix of spit and precum smeared around his mouth. Tsukiyama makes a mental note to keep his phone nearby next time, because _fuck_ has he ever looked this good?

"How do you want it, baby?" Tsukiyama asks, running his hand up Kaneki's thigh, feeling him quiver under his touch. It's satisfying.

"I...wanna ride you." Kaneki responds, already reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

" _Tres bien..._ " Shit, Tsukiyama loves it when Kaneki rides him.

Kaneki seats himself back on the bed, lube in hand. "You want to do it? Or should I do it myself?"

"Let me do it."

He motions for Kaneki to come closer, and the smaller boy obliges, crawling into Tsukiyama's lap, arms around his neck. Tsukiyama covers his fingers in the lube, and circles Kaneki's hole with the tip of one. "Ready?" Kaneki nods, and Tsukiyama pushes his finger inside, cock twitching at the low sound Kaneki makes.

He grinds down onto the finger, giving Tsukiyama permission to add a second, then a third. He loves how desperate his lover is. He's not even got his cock inside him yet and he's already riding his fingers, panting, head thrown back. "Please please please, baby, please just get inside me," Kaneki whines, moaning as Tsukiyama crooks his fingers and finds the spot inside him that makes him go weak.

He pushes Tsukiyama back against the headboard of the bed, straddling his thighs then gripping his cock for leverage as he sinks down onto his cock, taking him in slowly. Once he's fully seated, resting against his boyfriend's thighs, he lifts himself back up before dropping back down. Kaneki starts to build up a rhythm, moaning softly each time he takes in Tsukiyama's cock. It feels so good, so _fucking good_. Tsukiyama grips Kaneki's hips to guide him, digging his nails in just hard enough to leave marks, eliciting a low whine from the white-haired boy. He feels so good around his cock, moving so smoothly. Too smooth. Tsukiyama snaps his hips up, causing Kaneki to cry out in pleasure, grinding his own hips down further, grabbing onto his shoulders. He bounces on his cock relentlessly, movements becoming shaky as he buries his head in the crook of Tsukiyama's neck, moaning into it. His teeth bite down, drawing blood, and Tsukiyama groans loudly. _What a sick bastard, getting off on being eaten._ It feels amazing, feeling Kaneki wrap his arms around his waist, crying out loudly, not even caring if Hinami hears them from the next room.

"T-Tsukiyama....touch me, touch me, please..." he whispers into his neck, shaking. He's so desperate, so fucking desperate that Tsukiyama _pities_ him. And so he runs a hand down Kaneki's body, feeling him shiver, and wraps a hand around his leaking cock. It's then that Kaneki pulls away from his neck and looks at him properly, and shit, he nearly comes just from the sight of him. He looks so fucking _hot_. His pupils are blown wide, tears beading on the ends of his long eyelashes. His face is flushed pink, and his lips are swollen and red. Tsukiyama doesn't think he's ever looked this good.

Kaneki continues to ride him, fast and hard, throwing his head back in ecstasy, screaming out Tsukiyama's name as he gets closer, closer, closer, closer. Tsukiyama's almost there, too, and he presses his lips to Kaneki's. They kiss, wet and hot, as Tsukiyama sees nothing but Kaneki, Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki and the walls are closing in and it's hot too hot too hot, and he's vaguely aware of his own moans and cries of his lover's name as he comes. He strokes Kaneki to climax at the same time, hearing him come undone above him as he stills, screaming out.

Everything's white for a minute, as they both come down from their highs, panting heavily and still wrapped around eachother. Tsukiyama pulls out eventually, placing Kaneki down onto the bed beside him, stroking his hair. Kaneki looks up at him fondly, eyes full of love and adoration, before curling into his side, head resting on his chest.

"You doing okay?" Tsukiyama asks, pulling the blanket up over them.

Kaneki nods. "Yeah."

And maybe it's in that moment that Tsukiyama realises just how much he loves Kaneki Ken.

**Author's Note:**

> my parents aren't gonna be proud of me  
> my tumblr is also shirazuhtml if u wanna hit me up on there


End file.
